


Impatient Baby(ies)

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby!Marcel (Harry's son), Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink in epilogue (NOT SMUT MY SMUT SUCKS), Future Larry Stylinson Mpreg, Gryles Mpreg, Hannah (Louis' ex from the x factor days) she's Harry's mum but she died in a car wreck, I posted this from my iPod so the summary is part of the story, Louis teaches drama at Harry's high school, M/M, Mpreg, Nick raped Harry because he's a douchebag, Unexpected twins, daddy!louis, louis is harry's dad, pregnant!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry is Louis’ son, and nine months ago the sixteen year old was raped by some asshole named Nick Grimshaw, a senior, while Harry was still a freshman at the time. Skip forward nine months and Harry’s now seventeen and pregnant, a sophomore in school, and Nick’s in jail for the rape case, leaving Harry with nothing but himself, his baby, and his father Louis, his mother Hannah having died in a car crash when Harry was only three, getting hit by a drunk driver and dying on impact.</p>
<p>Or, Harry goes into labor in his last class of the day, which just so happens to be the class that he has with his father Louis Tomlinson, the drama teacher.</p>
<p>(WARNING: WILL CONTAIN DADDY KINK IN THE EPILOGUE! Not exactly smut though, but Harry and Louis are a couple. In the epilogue Louis’ 36 and Harry is 18; which if you can’t tell by doing the math means that Louis and Hannah were teen parents when Harry was born, Louis being 18 as well as Hannah & Harry is half Louis’ age.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient Baby(ies)

*

"You will have a test tomorrow on Act 1 of Romeo and Juliet, make sure you study." Louis says, turning around to face his desk to retrieve the study guides that he’ll be passing out so his students can study for their test tomorrow. 

Meanwhile in one of the middle rows where Louis has placed his son Harry, the seventeen year old gasps as water rushes out of him, his water breaking, staining his pink and white polka dot maternity maxi dress (If you’ve ever read the strawberry milk fic, that’s the same reason why Harry dresses like this in my fic, but if you haven’t read the strawberry milk fic, you really should). He immediately raises his hand, the other one resting on his stomach, Louis not noticing at first, until one of Harry’s friends calls out for him. Louis turns around and looks up from his desk, seeing Harry’s manicured hand raised in the air. 

"Everything alright darling?" Louis says, going into dad mode. 

"How many minutes are left until the bell rings, Daddy?" Harry asks, holding onto his stomach with his manicured hand as he breathes heavily, his first contraction starting.

"Mm, ‘bout five minutes, what’s wrong Harry?" Louis asks, already knowing Harry’s answer to the question. 

"Um…I…I think my waters just broke." Harry says, staring up at Louis, his father nodding. 

"Do you think you can wait until school’s over?" Louis says, Harry nodding. 

"Okay then, now I’m going to pass out these study guides, and I expect them on my desk tomorrow at the beginning of class!" Louis says, passing out the study guides, his class groaning as he passes out the five page study guides. 

"If you are not able to finish these by the end of class, which I know you won’t, you will take home one of my class copies of Romeo and Juliet, so you might as well go and get those now. Make sure those come back with you tomorrow!" Louis says, Harry about to get up and get a book, Louis walking over to him and having him sit back down. 

"I’ll get it love, just sit tight okay?" Louis says, Harry nodding as Louis goes to retrieve his book for him. 

*

The class ends quickly, Harry walking over to his father’s desk, his rainbow tie-dyed backpack on his shoulder, Louis quickly taking it from him.

"I’ll take this Hun, we’re just gonna walk to the teacher’s parking lot and take all this home to Marco, grab your hospital bag by the door, and then we’ll go to the hospital, you’re gonna be okay Harry, I promise." Louis says, walking with Harry to the office, quickly scanning his teacher’s ID and walking out with Harry as he waves goodbye to the front desk receptionist. 

*

"Daddy, hurry!" Harry screeches, gripping onto the armrest in the passenger seat of Louis’ mini cooper. 

"I’m going as fast as I can darling, I’d really not like to get pulled over while you’re giving birth." Louis says, kissing Harry’s knuckles as they reach the electronic gate of their house. 

"Hey Marco, mind openin’ the gate and gettin’ Harry’s hospital bag? We gotta get to the hospital, the lil’ one’s on the way." Louis says as he talks to their butler Marco, Marco nodding from inside the house as he opens the gate, Louis pulling into their driveway. 

*

"Stay here, I’ll be right back love." Louis says, kissing his son’s cheek as he walks to their front door to retrieve the hospital bag from Marco. 

"Here you are, sir." Marco says, handing Louis Harry’s hospital bag, Louis handing Marco his and Harry’s school bags. 

"Thanks Marco! Make sure you put those bags in our rooms! We’ll see you later, gotta go have a baby!" Louis shouts, hopping into the car and driving Harry off to the closest hospital. 

*

"Sweetie, I’m gonna go get a nurse and a wheelchair, you think you’ll be okay for just a little bit?" Louis asks Harry as he kisses his cheek, his son nodding, Louis running inside to get a nurse. 

"Hi, I’m Louis and I’ve got my son in the front car park, he’s 17 and he’s in labour, can you page for a nurse or something? I really need a wheelchair for him." Louis says as he walks inside the hospital lobby, immediately talking to the receptionist. She nods as she takes in what Louis’ said, paging for a nurse to come down to the lobby with a wheelchair for a teenage boy in labour. 

*

The nurse arrives quickly, following Louis out to his car, Harry unlocking the doors, Louis helping him into the wheelchair, kissing Harry’s nose as he says, “Daddy loves you Harbear.” Harry giggling as he scrunches up his nose. The nurse wheels Harry into the hospital, the three of them piling into the elevator to take Harry up to the labor and delivery floor. 

*

"Oh god, Daddy it hurts!" Harry says as they’re in the elevator waiting for it to get to the 18th floor, Louis crouching down to his level. 

"Hun, look at Papa, look at me, breathe like we learned with Nanny Jay, there you go. Now do I get a kiss?" Louis says, Harry giggling as he kisses Louis’ cheek, telling him, "Love you Daddy." 

"And I love you HarBear." Louis says, smiling at Harry and poking his nose. 

*

When they arrive on the eighteenth floor, Harry’s nurse Mandy wheels him into a vacant hospital room, handing Louis a hospital gown to have Harry put on, telling them that the doctor will be with them shortly to come check on them. 

* 

"Did you need my help putting the gown on, love?" Louis asks, Harry opening up the bathroom door a little to poke his head out. 

"Please, I’m gonna need some help getting out of this dress." Harry says, Louis nodding as he walks into the bathroom to help Harry put on the hospital gown. 

*

"Better now, pumpkin?" Louis asks Harry, playing with his son’s curly locks. 

"Yeah, but where’s my doctor Daddy? I wanna meet the baby." Harry says rubbing his bump with his manicured hand. 

"Harry, that’s not how it works, you have to wait till the baby’s ready to come out." Louis says, causing Harry to pout. 

"But why not?" Harry asks, playing with his flower crown. 

"Labor and delivery is always different for everyone, Harry. Mummy was in labor for 2 days until you wanted to come out, who knows how long your little one will take." Louis says, kissing Harry’s forehead. Harry groans, just wanting to meet his child. 

*

The doctor comes in a few minutes later, introducing herself as Doctor Mitchell. 

"When do I get to meet my baby?" Harry asks the doctor. 

"Well Harry, as I’m sure your father has already told you, labour and delivery is always different for everyone, some labours take days, others only take one to two hours, or it could take up to 12 hours, it all depends on how you deal with the pain. I’ve heard that a little bit of walking helps, so if you want to walk around the hallway with Louis, you’re welcome to, or we could have you just stay in here and wait until the little one’s ready to pop out. Now just spread your legs some and I’ll check your dilation." Dr. Mitchell tells him, Harry spreading his legs open for her. 

"Daddy." Harry whispers, Louis looking up at him. 

"What’s wrong Harry?" Louis asks, going into panic mode as he sees tears in Harry’s eyes. 

"I don’t like her fingers in me, Daddy. It reminds me of when Nick raped me. Make it stop!" Harry cries, burying his head in Louis’ neck. 

"Shh, it’s okay Haz, don’t cry pumpkin." Louis says, rubbing Harry’s back, the teenager sobbing into Louis’ shirt, leaving tear stains on the fabric. 

"Harry," Doctor Mitchell says, causing the curly haired teen to look up at her, sniffling a little. 

"You’re about five centimetres, I’ll be back to check on you later." She says, about to leave when Louis calls out for her. 

"Something wrong?" she asks, Louis gesturing her to the corner of the room  to talk. 

"Um…well Harry was raped before…um this, and that’s how he got pregnant, and he started crying because your fingers in him reminded him of the rape and he felt really uncomfortable, is there any other way you can check his dilation without touching him?" Louis says, keeping his voice quiet so Harry can’t hear them from the corner of the room. 

"I’m afraid there’s not any other way I can check his dilation, but if you time his contractions and let me know how far apart they are when I come to check on him, I’m sure I can figure it out." Doctor Mitchell tells Louis, Louis patting her on the shoulder and mouthing a thank you to her, letting her leave the room to tend to her other patients. 

*

"Harbear, you wanna walk around the hospital floor for a little, try and let the baby move down some?" Louis asks, playing with his son’s curly hair, the seventeen year old nodding and holding his arms up like a five year old. 

"Harry, I can’t carry you while you’re pregnant, not to mention in labor, it’s too much of a risk." Louis says, causing Harry to huff. 

"I don’t wanna be carried Daddy, I just want some help up." Harry says, Louis nodding as he helps him out of the bed, the two of them walking out of the hospital room to walk around the labor and delivery floor. 

*

"Aw Daddy, look at the babies! They’re so cute!" Harry squeals as they walk by the baby nursery, pointing at the cute little babies through the window. 

"Aren’t they? Your little one’s gonna be the cutest one in there when they come out and see us, Harry. I’m so proud of you for sticking through all of this, I know it’s been hard on both of us, especially you, I mean, you were raped on school grounds, and there was nothing I could do about it. Harry, I know you’re probably really scared about this, but trust me I’m right here to help you, and if you ever need my help for anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask, I’ll be glad to help you out, pumpkin. I love you." Louis says, hugging his son, Harry sobbing into his father’s shoulder. 

"I love you too Daddy." Harry says, hugging his father tightly, his stomach getting in the way. 

"Can we go back to my room? My feet are starting to hurt from all this walking around." Harry says, resting his manicured hand on his prominent belly as he waddles back to his hospital room with Louis. 

*

When Harry and Louis are almost back to their hospital room Harry stops walking, his knees buckling under him, causing him to fall to the floor, the teen gripping onto his stomach as he feels a very painful contraction, breathing heavily and screaming out in pain loudly, alerting a few nurses in their area, some of them rushing over to Harry and Louis. 

"Is he okay?" one of them says, Harry breathing heavily as he leans on Louis, crying tears of pain as the contraction becomes more intense. 

"Harry, love? You okay?" Louis asks, trying to get his son to look up at him, the teen whimpering. 

"Can one of you go find Doctor Mitchell?" Louis asks, one of the nurses standing up and running to go find Doctor Mitchell. 

"Harry, look at me, look at Daddy, what’s wrong?" Louis says, Harry gripping tightly onto Louis’ shoulder blade. 

"I think the baby’s coming." Harry says, Louis nodding, his eyes now wide with panic as they wait for Doctor Mitchell, Harry still letting out a few tears of pain as they wait, the curly brunette getting helped up by some nurses as they see Doctor Mitchell rushing over to them, the three of them quickly getting into Harry’s hospital room to see if the baby’s ready to come out. Doctor Mitchell does a quick ultrasound, Louis sighing in relief when she tells them the contraction was just more painful than the others and it had scared Harry, which is why he had lost his balance and fallen to the floor, and that Harry still has about 3 centimetres left until his baby was ready to come into the world. 

*

Harry gasps as a contraction takes him by surprise, the teenager squeezing onto his father’s hand tightly. 

"That was only 2 minutes apart from the last one Harbear, should we get Doctor Mitchell?" Louis asks, his son nodding as he fights the on going contraction, moaning in pain as it becomes more intense, his father quickly pressing the call button. 

*

"Everything going okay in here?" Doctor Mitchell asks as she walks into Harry’s hospital room, the seventeen year old looking up at her with sweat all over his forehead, his flower crown no longer on his head, Louis having put the headband in the hospital bag and it being replaced with Harry’s floral print headscarf he’d gotten from his friend Perrie as a birthday present. 

"Harry’s contractions are currently two minutes apart, each lasting a minute, we thought we should let you know." Louis says, kissing Harry’s knuckles as the boy gets another contraction, whimpering slightly. 

"Breathe Harry, relax a little I’m just gonna see if you’re ten centimetres or not." Doctor Mitchell says, quickly checking Harry’s dilation, taking her gloves off once she’s done, throwing them in the trash bin nearby. 

"Alright Harry, I can definitely feel a head down there, I’ll just page my nurses and once they all get here we’ll get you wheeled down to your designated birthing room, and once we’re all settled in there I’ll let you start pushing." Doctor Mitchell tells Harry, the seventeen year old nodding, his father kissing his temple.

*

The rest of Harry’s birthing staff arrive quickly, Doctor Mitchell unlocking the wheels on Harry’s bed and rolling him down to his birthing room, Louis and Harry’s nurses following behind them. 

They quickly set up for Harry’s birth, Doctor Mitchell bringing up the stirrups from under Harry’s bed, asking Harry to place his feet on them. He obliges, Louis helping him hold his feet up and move forward to the edge of the bed, Doctor Mitchell then locking the stirrups to keep Harry’s feet in them. While Doctor Mitchell puts Harry’s feet in the stirrups, her nurses set up everything they’ll need after Harry’s baby is born, Louis quickly Harry’s bag on the floor near his bed. 

*

"I can’t do it, it hurts!" Harry yells after he’s tried pushing, tears falling from his eyes as he cries into Louis’ shirt, his father rubbing his back and playing with his hair to try and soothe him. 

Louis pulls Harry away from him, using his finger to lift up Harry’s chin. 

"Harry, I’m right here love, I know you can do this, you just have to breathe and bear down as hard as you can, I know it hurts, love, I do, but think about Bug, you’re gonna be so happy when they come out, and they’re counting on you to help them into this beautiful world, so you have to push okay?" Louis says, Harry rubbing the tears off his face with his pointer finger, his cerulean eyed father kissing his nose. 

"Harry you’re about to have your next contraction, I’m gonna need you to push okay?" Doctor Mitchell says, her hands in position to catch Harry’s baby when they pop out. 

"Okay." Harry says, screaming out as he bears down, the pain increasing to a tenfold as his baby starts crowning. 

"Baby’s crowning Harry, gimme a big push." Doctor Mitchell tells Harry, the seventeen year old nodding, clutching onto Louis’ hand tightly as another contraction starts, pushing down to try and get his child’s head out, breathing heavily when Doctor Mitchell tells him to stop pushing after the baby’s head is out.

"What’s wrong?" Harry asks in a panic, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst (Forever Young lyric!). 

"Nothing’s wrong Harry, Emma just said that she’s detected another heartbeat on the fetal monitor." Doctor Mitchell says, causing Harry to look up at her like she’s grown two heads. 

"You’ve what?! You mean I’m expecting twins?! Why didn’t my obstetrician tell me this?!" Harry yells, falling back against his propped up pillow. 

"Sometimes one of the babies is bigger than the other and it hides the smaller one behind it, that’s one of the main reasons why most people don’t realise that they’re expecting twins until they give birth." Doctor Mitchell tells Harry, the teen looking over at his father.

"Daddy, this is all your fault!" Harry yells, Louis looking up at him in shock. 

"How is it my fault?" Louis asks, Harry glaring at him. 

"If twins weren’t so common in the family I wouldn’t be having a set of my own!" Harry yells, tensing up as another contraction starts, moaning as he pushes, his first baby popping free, crying loudly as it alerts the world of it’s presence. 

"It’s a boy!" Doctor Mitchell announces, Harry falling back against his pillow, breathing heavily as he smiles at Louis. 

After the nurses have cleaned up Harry’s baby boy, one of them comes over to Harry and places his son in his arms, another one walking over and asking him for the name he’s chosen for his son. 

"Mason Carter Tomlinson." Harry says, kissing his son’s forehead, then passing him over to one of the nurses so he can rest in his bassinet. 

"Okay Harry, we got one more baby that needs to come out so when you start feeling pressure again I want you to push." Doctor Mitchell tells Harry, Louis getting behind Harry and letting him clutch onto his forearms. 

"Push Harbear!" Louis yells as Harry gets another contraction, the teenager grasping onto his father’s forearms with his pink polish fingernails, leaving crescent shaped indents in Louis’ skin as he pushes. 

"Oh my god! Why does this one hurt so much!" Harry yells as he pushes. 

"Baby’s got a big head Harry! Just keep pushing!" Doctor Mitchell yells, Harry moaning as the baby’s head slowly pushes through, causing Harry to start breathing heavily. 

"Wow." Harry pants, Louis kissing his cheek from behind. 

"Harry, did you wanna see the head?" One of the nurses asks.

"Please?" Harry says, another nurse bringing over a mirror.

"Look down Harry." Doctor Mitchell says, the curly brunette looking down to see his baby’s head, a few brunette strands of hair already forming on it’s head. 

"Daddy look." Harry says, pointing down at where his baby’s head is, Louis moving his head to on top of Harry’s shoulder to get a better look. 

"Very beautiful Harry, you make cute kids." Louis says, playing with Harry’s curls. 

"You’re almost done Harry, just push out the shoulders and then you’ll have your babies." Doctor Mitchell says, Harry bearing down as he pushes out the second twin, a shrill cry filling the room once Doctor Mitchell has cleared the baby’s airways, Louis walking over to cut the baby’s cord, detaching it from Harry. 

"Two baby boys Harry, congratulations!" Doctor Mitchell says, the nurses walking over to Harry and handing him his second son, asking for the baby’s name. 

"Marcel William Tomlinson." Harry says, Louis smiling as he realises that his grandson’s middle name is his middle name as well. 

"Oh Harry, that’s so sweet of you to give him the same middle name as me." Louis says, kissing his son’s porcelain cheek. 

“‘S ‘cause I love you daddy, you’ve supported me through everything, even when I told you I was keeping the baby you stuck by my side, mummy must’ve been very lucky to have you do the same things for her.” Harry says, hugging his father one-handed, holding his son in the other. 

*

EPILOGUE

"Hi Harry, what seems to be the problem?" Harry’s pediatrician Doctor Males asks as he walks into the office carrying Mason, Louis having stayed home with Marcel so Harry could go to the doctor.

"I think Mason’s sick, he won’t eat anything I feed him, he spit up on Louis yesterday, and his head’s really warm, I just wanna know if he’s okay." Harry says as he sits down in the chair, cradling his son’s body. 

"Okay, let’s do a little check up." Doctor Males says, Harry standing up with Mason in his arms, the two year old starting to cry for an unknown reason. 

"Follow me Harry." Doctor Males says as she opens the door of her office, her and Harry going to a different room for the checkup. 

*

"I’ll be right back Harry, I just need to analyse these symptoms and find out what’s wrong with Mason." Doctor Males says, going to her office to try and figure out what’s wrong with Mason. 

*

"I’ve found out what’s wrong with Mason, and it’s bad news, Harry." Doctor Males says as she walks back into the checkup room where she had left Harry and Mason. 

"He’ll be okay, right?" Harry asks Doctor Males, the curly brunette’s eyes getting watery. 

"I’m not sure Harry, it appears that your son has pneumonia. I’m not quite sure how he got it, but considering his age it could be very life-threatening. I suggest that you call your partner immediately and go to the hospital." Doctor Males says, Harry nodding as he calls an ambulance for Mason, knowing he won’t be able to drive his son to the hospital himself.

*

"Harry!" Louis yells as he enters the hospital lobby, rushing over to his boyfriend and pulling him in for a hug, the curly haired brunette sobbing into Louis’ shirt. 

"Lou I’m so scared, what if he dies? Doctor Males said it could very life-threatening, and they won’t let me see him, I’m so scared." Harry says, clutching onto Louis. 

"Shh, it’s okay Princess, Mason is gonna be okay, don’t cry, babe." Louis says as he hugs Harry, bouncing Marcel in his arms as the two year old starts to cry from lack of attention. 

Harry takes Marcel from Louis, cooing at the two year old to try and make him stop crying. 

"Don’t cry Marcy, see look at Daddy, he’s making silly faces!" Harry says, Marcel giggling as Louis makes some funny faces, causing Harry to giggle as well.

*

"Mr. Tomlinson?" A nurse says as she walks into the lobby, Louis and Harry standing up, Harry holding Marcel in his arms. 

"Is my son okay?" Harry asks her immediately, the nurse shaking her head sadly. 

"I’m so sorry Harry, it seems that he was already very sick with pneumonia but his symptoms just started showing recently, I’m afraid he didn’t make it." she says, Harry’s face falling, the curly brunette passing Marcel over to Louis, going to sit in one of the lobby chairs, sobbing into his hands. 

*

TWO YEARS LATER…

"Marcy, walk please!" Harry yells at  his four year old son, the toddler running over to the park playground,  Harry smiling at Louis, looking at his left hand intertwined with Louis’, his other one resting on his growing stomach.

"Daddy, swing!" Marcel says, Louis nodding and walking over to his son (I realise Louis is really grandpa, but when the twins were born Louis wrote on their birth certificates that he was their father figure). 

"I’m coming Marcy!" Louis shouts, walking over to Marcel and picking him up, lifting the toddler onto the swing.

"Higher Daddy!" Marcel says, Louis pushing the swing a little harder, Marcel giggling as he goes higher. Harry walks up behind Marcel, holding into the swing rails to stop it, taking Louis’ place and bringing his large hands over his son’s face. 

"Guess who?" Harry says, Marcel giggling as Harry’s large hands cover almost his whole face. 

"Mummy!" Marcel says, Harry lifting him out of the swing, and spinning him around in circles, peppering his face with kisses. 

"You’re so smart Marcy!" Harry says, kissing his son and carrying his four year old over to their picnic blanket, Louis following closely behind. Harry opens up the picnic basket, handing Marcel some gushers, the curly haired boy’s blur eyes widening at his favourite snack. 

"What do you say Marcy?" Louis says as he sits down next to Marcel, playing with his curls like he used to do with Harry when he was little. 

"Thank you Mummy!" Marcel says, giggling when Louis pokes one of his dimples. 

"You’re welcome, honey." Harry says, kissing Marcel’s forehead, then rubbing his fourteen weeks pregnant bump with his free hand.

"Mummy, when’s baby coming?" Marcel asks, patting Harry’s stomach.

"Around October love,  two weeks before trick-or-treating time." Harry says, pushing back Marcel’s curls and playing with them as he talks to his four year old. 

"Baby gonna be a pumpkin?" Marcel lisps out, poking Harry’s stomach.

"Maybe Marcy, we’ll have to see." Harry says, poking his son’s nose, causing the four year old to huff and scrunch up his nose. 


End file.
